1. Field of the Invention
In the most general sense, the present invention relates to floats or balloons for swimming pools, and more particularly, anti-litter floats for preventing litter and/or natural elements, such as, rain, snow, ice., etc., from being disbursed into the pool water. The single compartment float""s peripheral edges abut continuously the containing wall or walls of the swimming pool. Within the scope of the present invention, such abutments cause the balloons to be self-mooring. Flaps and/or element-resistant covers can also be utilized with the self-mooring floats to batten down the swimming pool. Whether incorporated with cylindrical, rectangular or other dimensioned swimming pools, the balloons conform to the shape of the containing wall or walls and slope downward from their respective vertexes toward the pool lips of the swimming pools in which they are floating. In accordance with select embodiments of the present invention, the self-mooring balloon operatively veils the intake of the skimmer.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,977-Koehler discloses a swimming pool cover. The marginal portion of the cover (4) extends over the curbing of the swimming pool (3) and terminates in a hemmed portion (5) in which is inserted conveniently a reinforcing rod (6), along each peripheral edge of the cover . . . Secured to the underside of the pool cover (4) and extending along its longitudinal axis is an inflatable member (10) the peripheral edges of which are secured to the pool cover in an airtight manner. Upon anchoring the periphery of the pool cover around the edges of the swimming pool and inflating the inflatable member (10) the pool cover (4) assumes an arched position extending in all directions.
b) U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,843-Pirillo enables a float-retaining covering device. The Prillo device is designed to provide a cover device that retains a floating member in a central portion of the pool. In other words, the ""843 Patent teaches a cover sheet (12) and a float (14), each with anchoring mechanisms. Retaining grommets (20) and one or more cords (22) secure the float directly to the cover sheet (12). Prillo also utilizes straps in combination with snaps, hook and loop type fasteners, buckles, latches, knots and clips to secure float (14) to cover sheet (12).
c) U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,239-Gadsby describes an inflatable pool cover and blower combination Gadsby cover (10) includes shaping members (15) for preventing the cover (10) for assuming a cylindrical shape when inflated. The ""239 Patent""s shape retaining members (15) are affixed to the inside of the upper layer (12) and lower layer (14) of cover (10) by thermal welding.
d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,704-Genzel, et. al., teaches a swimming pool cover that has multiple air compartments. Cover 10 includes an exposed top surface (14) and air compartments (16A, 16B, etc . . . ) Genzel""s weights (20) spaced at the edge of the pool hold the pool cover (10), or if desired, other well known devices such as clamps or grommets can be used to fasten the outer edges of the pool cover (10) to the pool body, or to the surrounding deck or the ground.
f) U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,479-Bonneau discloses an inflatable swimming pool cover. The Bonneau device mandates a convex cover sheet (18) and a skirt (20) which has a series of holes (24) that hangs in the water inside the peripheral wall (12) of swimming pool (10). When inflated, the ""479 Patent""s cover (16) floats on a cushion of air. In order to stabilize the cover and prevent cover (16) from rotating or being moved sideways by a breeze or the wind, the cover (16) is anchored to the platform (14) by a series of elastic cables (44) disposed evenly around the swimming pool.
g) U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,678-Chillino defines an inflatable swimming pool cover. The Chillino cover (11) has an inner skirt (20) that extends around the dome (16) such that skirt lies against the inner pool wall (13) and extends below the water level. The ""678 Patent""s skirt (20) is welded to the main body (16) of the cover (11) to create a positive seal so there is no loss of air pressure. Due to the positive seal there is no evaporation or loss of pool water, while the dome (16) prevents overflow of pool water by causing rain water to run off.
h) U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,254-Terreri enables a support for a swimming pool cover. The ""254 Patent""s cover support (22) is located on the surface of the water (16) underneath cover (20). The Terreri cover support (22) has a spherical balloon (24) and an air hose (24) that reaches from the edge of the pool to the balloon (24) that is centered in the pool. Terreri""s cover support (22) requires the balloon (24) to utilize grommets (32) and lines (33) to secure the balloon (24) on the surface of the water (16) in the center of the pool (10).
The present device and method of using the device are directed toward preventing litter, debris and/or other natural elements from accumulating or disbursing in swimming pools. Peripheral edges of the self-mooring single compartment balloons or floats are coplanar with and abut virtually continuously the containing wall or walls of the swimming pool. Undersides of the self-mooring single compartment balloons engage virtually all of the uppermost surface area of pool water. Topsides of the single compartment balloons slope from their respective vertexes toward the pool lip or lips that extend outward from the upper circumference(s) of the containing wall and/or walls. Flaps including weights can be attached to the topsides of the self-mooring floats to batten down the swimming pool, or alternative embodiments can employ element-resistant covers to batten down the swimming pool.
In accordance with the present invention, self-mooring single compartment balloons are fabricated of compositions that will float, when inflated. And select embodiments of the self-mooring floats are adapted for creating an operative veil in combination with a skimmer""s intake. Other embodiments include a stop that is inserted into the skimmer""s intake to prevent pool water from flowing into the skimmer""s intake. Depending upon the embodiment of the current invention practiced, the uppermost surface area of the pool water can be above the upper borderline of the skimmer""s intake, or the uppermost surface area of the pool water can be positioned at or below the lower borderline of the skimmer""s intake. Thus, regardless of the pool water""s uppermost water level, one or more embodiments of the present invention can be practiced to prevent litter from accumulating in the pool water.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for preventing accumulation of litter or other debris in swimming pools.
It is another object of the present invention to enable a method utilizing single compartment balloons or floats, within the scope of the present invention.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a self-mooring float or balloon.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-litter device utilizing balloons with sloped topsides.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-litter device including flaps.
Yet still another object of the present invention is provide an anti-litter device including an elemental resistant cover.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an anti-litter float having a stop tethered to the float to prevent pool water from flowing into the pool""s skimmer and to further secure the self-mooring balloon.
Still another object of the present invention is provide a self-mooring balloon that operatively veils the skimmer""s intake.
Yet still another object of the present invention is provide an anti-litter device that battens down the swimming pool.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an anti-litter float that functions with a swimming pool having a cylindrically shaped containing wall.
Still another object of the present invention is provide an anti-litter float that functions with rectangular-shaped or other dimensioned swimming pools"" containing walls.
Yet still another object of the present invention is provide an anti-litter device that prevents the skimmer from containing pool water that could encounter numerous freeze-thaw cycles during the winter season.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an anti-litter float that functions in gale-like winds.
Still another object of the present invention is provide an anti-litter float including at least one valve for inflating the self-mooring single compartment balloon.
An embodiment of the present invention can be described as an anti-litter float device for use in combination with a swimming pool having a containing wall for pool water, comprising: a pool lip in communication with and located above the containing wall; a skimmer connected to the containing wall, wherein the skimmer includes an intake coupled to the containing wall for carrying the pool water to the skimmer; an upper surface area of the pool water, wherein the upper surface area of the pool water is defined by a level of the pool water nearest the pool lip and held by the containing wall; the intake having a lowest borderline disposed at or above the upper surface area of the pool water; a single compartment balloon abutting continuously the containing wall such that the single compartment balloon is self-mooring, when the single compartment balloon is inflated; and wherein the self-mooring single compartment balloon further comprises: an underside engaging virtually all of the uppermost surface area of the pool water such that the self-mooring single compartment balloon floats on the uppermost surface area of the pool water, a peripheral edge abutting and coplanar with the containing wall of the swimming pool, the peripheral edge extending upwardly from the underside and beyond an uppermost borderline of the intake such that the peripheral edge operatively veils the intake, a topside extending from the peripheral edge and sloped toward a vertex of the self-mooring single compartment balloon, wherein the vertex rises to an apex superior to the pool lip, and a valve for inflating the self-mooring single compartment balloon.
Another embodiment of the present invention can be described as an anti-litter float device for use in combination with a swimming pool having a containing wall for pool water, comprising: a pool lip in communication with and located above the containing wall; a skimmer connected to the containing wall, wherein the skimmer includes an intake coupled to the containing wall for carrying the pool water to the skimmer; an upper surface area of the pool water, wherein the upper surface area of the pool water is defined by a level of the pool water nearest the pool lip and held by the containing wall; a stop for the intake such that the stop prevents the pool water from being carried to the skimmer; a single compartment balloon abutting continuously the containing wall such that the single compartment balloon is self-mooring, when the single compartment balloon is inflated; and wherein the self-mooring single compartment balloon further comprises: an underside engaging virtually all of the uppermost surface area of the pool water such that the self-mooring single compartment balloon floats on the uppermost surface area of the pool water, a peripheral edge abutting and coplanar with the containing wall of the swimming pool, a topside extending from the peripheral edge and sloped toward a vertex of the self-mooring single compartment balloon, wherein the vertex rises to an apex superior to the pool lip, and a valve for inflating the self-mooring single compartment.
In still another embodiment, the present invention can be described as a method for shielding an upper surface of a swimming pool""s water from litter, comprising the steps of: lowering the swimming pool water to at least a lowest borderline of an intake of a skimmer of the swimming pool; floating a single compartment balloon on the upper surface area of the swimming pool""s water, wherein the single compartment balloon includes: an underside for engaging virtually all of the upper surface area, a peripheral edge for abutting a containing wall of the swimming pool, and a topside for shielding the pool water; inflating the single compartment balloon to: self-moor by abutting against the containing wall, operatively veil the intake of the skimmer of the swimming pool, and slope to a vertex having an apex higher than a lip of the swimming pool; covering the self-mooring single compartment balloon and the pool lip with an element-resistant cover; and tying the element-resistant cover against the self-mooring single compartment balloon and the pool lip to batten down the swimming pool against litter.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention can be described as a method for shielding an upper surface of a swimming pool""s water from litter, comprising the steps of: floating a single compartment balloon on the upper surface area, wherein the single compartment balloon includes: an underside for engaging virtually all of the upper surface area, a peripheral edge for abutting a containing wall of the swimming pool, and a topside for shielding the pool water; inflating the single compartment balloon to: self-moor by abutting against the containing wall, and slope to a vertex having an apex higher than a lip of the swimming pool; stopping the pool water""s flow into an intake of a skimmer of the swimming pool; covering the self-mooring single compartment balloon and the pool lip with an element-resistant cover; and tying the element-resistant cover against the self-mooring single compartment balloon and the pool lip to batten down the swimming pool against litter.
It is the novel and unique interaction of these simple elements which creates the devices and methods, within the ambit of the present invention. Pursuant to Title 35 of the United States Code, descriptions of preferred embodiments follow. However, it is to be understood that the best mode descriptions do not limit the scope of the present invention.